Habitats
Each animal comes with a particular type of 4x4 habitat. Players can customise habitats of animals when they reach level 40. Changing habitats costs acorns, coins, or hearts. Note: Some animals are listed in both the Ice World and the Dino World tables. Those animals can be purchased in the Ice World only by players who haven't yet reached Dino World. This is true of several of the dinosaurs that were part of the game before Dino World was introduced, and several limited animals (presumably so that lower level players could still buy them). As a Platinum VIP one of the benefits is Free Habitat changes (unlimited number of times). Ice World Habitats Dino World Habitats Old habitat of T-Rex and Diplodocus. Unknown when it changed. It is no longer available for any animals: Permanent Seasonal Habitats Available in Both Worlds Gameloft occasionally releases a new permanent habitat during events and holidays. They stick around even after the holiday is over, so there's no need to rush to get a family into the habitat before the holiday ends. Many families from either world can be placed in them, including regular, non-limited animals. Old Spring Habitat (changed in 2015): Limited Habitats Starting in 2015, Gameloft began making habitats that are available only with limited animals that come in that habitat. The habitats are available in both worlds if there is a holiday-related limited animal for each world. Habitat Customization The ability to customize habitats unlocks when you reach Level 40. Some players have reported that this feature did not unlock for them at level 40. Gameloft wrote in their FAQ that they are working on this glitch, and noted that the feature will unlock once these players receive the mission to customize a habitat. So don't fall behind in completing your missions! Ice World: Generally, you can change an animal's habitat to any of the Ice World habitats, but there are rules that limit some possibilities: *The Aviary Tree habitat is just for birds (and the Dung Beetle). But for some reason the Vulture cannot be placed in it. The Ostriches also cannot be placed in it. *The Bushes habitat is also possible for all of the birds (except for the Ostriches). But the Dung Beetle, Earthworm, Possum, Ape, and Raccoon may also be placed in it. *Larger animals, like the mammoths, cannot be placed in habitats with small perches, like Rocks, Stumps, Pond, River, and Burrows. *The Wildflowers habitat seems to be limited to animals that hover. The Dung Beetle may be placed in it. *Any animals in the Sea habitat cannot be moved to other habitats, and no other animals can be placed in a Sea habitat. *The Bat comes in the Tall Stumps habitat. It can't be moved into other habitats, and other animals can't be placed in its habitat. Dino World: Usually there are a couple of habitats that a Dino World animal can not be placed in, but they aren't as predictable as the Ice World limitations. *The Shrubs habitat may be limited to winged animals. The Golden Eagle, Ornithocheirus, and the Moths can be placed in it. Category:Habitat: Clearing (Dino World)